


Glimmer- 74th Annual Hunger Games

by trisandtobiasismylife (orphan_account)



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:54:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24263944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/trisandtobiasismylife
Summary: This is the 74th Hunger Games from Glimmer's POV.
Relationships: Cato/Clove (Hunger Games), Glimmer/Marvel (Hunger Games)
Kudos: 5





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I think the 74th Hunger Games would be like from Glimmer’s point of view  
> I came up with a few of these characters, such as Claudia Wolfmoonson and the name of the tributes that aren’t named in the book.  
> Most of these details are based on the book, but what I couldn’t find in the book, I found in the movie.

Prologue  
I was watching the 73rd Games on the TV. It was the climax of the games, the big finish. Two boys were going at it, and a large one from District 2, Wade they call him, was smashing another boy’s head with a brick. He had won the games, and he was taken back to the Capitol.  
My friend Lace noticed my particular interest in Wade, and she smirked.  
“Better not be cheating on Marvel.” She said. I hit her arm softly, not enough to make it hurt. We both laughed and went to the pub to have a drink.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1, Glimmer and Marvel get reaped, meet their mentors and escort, watch recap of Reapings.

Chapter 1   
One Year After Prologue  
It’s Reaping day. I’m in the town square, wearing a pink dress that’s strapless and goes down to my knees. I look over at Marvel in the boy’s section. He’s wearing a nice suit and he looks good. I love him so much. I should, he is my boyfriend after all.   
I really want to be picked and show Lace what I’m made of. We’ve been inseparable since birth, but she thinks I’m a baby. But if I go, and win, she’ll finally think I’m not a fragile child.  
Our dumb escort, Claudia Wolfmoonson, is reaching into the glass bowl to pull out a girl’s name. I’m really hoping it will be me.  
“Topaz Louboutin.” Damn, it’s not me. I want it to be me. It has to be me. Just as Marble is nearing the stage, I burst out of the crowd.  
“I volunteer.” I announce boldly. I make eye contact with Marvel, and he nods excitedly. I walk up to the stage and shake Claudia’s hand.   
“Oh! And what might your name be?” Claudia asks in her annoying Capitol accent.  
“Glimmer Nightbreeze.” I tell her.   
“Glimmer NIghtbreeze everybody!” She yells holding my hand up. I smirk as everyone gives a big round of applause.   
Claudia crosses over to the boy’s ball, and locks her fingers around a slip of paper.   
“The young man representing District 1 is…..” She draws out a long breath to keep suspense, “Marvel Bronzecape!” She yells. Marvel? Not Marvel. I don’t want Marvel to die. I shake my head. It can’t be Marvel. Yes, I would love to work with Marvel, but I don’t want him to die. What if I have to kill him? The terrible thought crosses my mind.   
I look up from my shoes, bright pink stilettos, to see Marvel climbing the steps to the stage. He looks at me and grins. He doesn’t seem to upset about the fact that he’s going to die. Maybe he doesn’t know it. But of course, he will, because I am going to win.   
I’m led into the Justice Building to say our goodbyes, and the first one inside is Glamour and my mother. Glamour is my twin brother, and I love him to bits. He smiles proudly at me.  
“You know what to do. Get knives.” He says. I’m a whiz at knife throwing at the academy. I know we’re not supposed to volunteer until we’re eighteen, but I couldn’t wait any longer.  
“See you soon honey,” Is all my mother says while giving me a hug. The Peacekeepers usher them out, and Blaise enters in place.   
Blaise is the boy that has had a crush on me since the 4th grade, in which I gave him a cupcake because I was on a diet. He hasn’t left me alone since.   
“Oh Glimmer! If you win, come back and be my girlfriend!” He yells, throwing his arms around my neck. I notice how he says if and not when. Like he doesn’t full believe I’ll win.  
“I’d rather die in the Games then come back and be your girlfriend.” I tell him. He walks out without his time being up. Lace comes in next.  
“Remember this ring we made? In case we got sent to the Games?” She asks me, showing me a ring with a red jewel.   
“Yes, of course I remember.” I say. When we were in 7th grade, we made rings. The rings moved and a poisoned spike popped out. We made it so we could use it in the Games.  
“I want you to have it as your token.” She says, handing it to me.   
“Of course I will. The Gamemakers might find out though.” I tell her. If the Gamemakers find out I have a weapon, they will immediately take it away.   
“They might. And if they do then they do and there’s nothing we can do about it.” Lace says. I nod. Lace walks out and I am left alone with my thoughts. I see a table next to the couches we’ve been sitting on with a few cups and a bottle of wine. I take a swig, not bothering to fill a cup, just before Claudia comes in to take me to the train. I meet up with Marvel and we hold hands all the way to the train.  
When we get in the train, we are introduced to our mentors, Cashmere and Gloss. I already know Cashmere from yoga lessons, and Gloss from the market. They constantly brag about their success.   
Cashmere won the 64th Hunger Games, and Gloss won the 63rd. We are introduced and then shoved to the dinner table.   
“So, Glimmer. What classes have you gotten high scores in at the academy?” Cashmere asks, wanting to know my skills.   
“Knife throwing.” I say immediately. I excel in that class.  
“Anything else?” Gloss asks. I think for a moment.  
“I’m pretty good at making fires.” I say. They nod thoughtfully.   
“What about you, Marvel?” Claudia asks, sawing into her meat. Marvel shrugs.  
“Not much, really.” He lies. I know he’s trying to be humble.  
“Spear throwing.” I answer for him. He smiles at me.  
“Spear throwing! Exciting!” Claudia comments.   
“Yes, that’s good for long distance combat.” Gloss says, matter-of-factly.   
After diner, we head to the sitting room to watch the recap of the Reapings. I see me volunteer for Topaz and I can see Marvel and I’s triumphant smirks.   
A brutish boy and a dark-haired girl both come from District 2. They both look very strong, and I’m excited to work with them.   
I don’t pay attention to District 3, but when District 4 comes on, my eyes go back to the screen. A 16 year old girl and a 14 year old boy. The boy doesn’t look as strong, but he’ll have to do.   
I stop paying attention, even though I should. I don’t care about the tributes I won’t be working with. Suddenly I hear something shocking from the TV.   
“I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!” Someone from an outlying District has volunteered. My guess is it was to protect someone they love. No one really wants to go into the Games other than us Careers.   
“Well, let’s get a good night’s rest to see your stylists and prep team tomorrow!” Claudia says, sending us off to the bedrooms. I expect Marvel to come lay with me, but he goes to his own room. I frown and go to my room. I pull a nightgown out of the closet and shove it over my head. I draw the blankets back and scoot in. I fall into sleep’s arms as soon as my head hits the pillow.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3, Glimmer and Marvel are in the opening ceremonies and meet Cato, Clove, and the tributes from District 4 while training.

Chapter 2  
The next morning, I take a shower. I find clothes laid out on my bed. I pick up the olive green t-shirt with a knot at the bottom. I toss it on and examine the pants. They are simple jeans, a faded white-blue. The shoes are really cute, black tennis shoes. I’ve never seen the brand before, must be something from the Capitol. I brush my hair and put it into my signature pigtail braids. I walk out to the dining room and see Claudia sitting there, slowly picking at a plate of eggs, pancakes, fruit, and sausage links. I fill up my own plate and sit across from her.   
“We’ll get to the Capitol this afternoon. Then your prep team will fix you up and your stylist will see you.” She tells me.When I’m done eating, I go to Marvel’s room and cuddle with him to wake him up.   
“Hey Glim.” He says sleepily. I laugh.   
“Glim?” I ask.  
“I don’t know, I thought it would sound cute.” I smile and stand up, grabbing his hand to pull him up with me. He showers and dresses while I sit on his bed and think about the Games. I know I need to grab some knives more than anything else. I think about getting those knives in my hands and how I will use them during the Games....the sound of Marvel saying my name wakes me out of my twisted fantasy.   
“Glimmer, I’m done. Let’s go get breakfast!” He says. I smile and walk with him. I don’t mention I already ate. Gotta put on those pounds.   
We eat another big breakfast and find Cashmere, Claudia, and Gloss sitting in the sitting room. We then go to meet our prep teams and stylist.   
A man named Octavius rips off the little hair I have on my legs. I normally shave every morning, but I couldn’t find a razor in the bathroom at the train. He smiles at his comrades.   
“I’m so glad we traded places with the horrendous prep team that is now in District 12. District 1 is way better than 12, you all are so much cleaner!” He smirked.  
“You guys used to work for the tributes from District 12?” I ask.  
“We sure did!” A bubbly girl answers. “I’m Sabrina, by the way. You’re so clean, all we have to do is wax your legs and do your makeup and hair! Isn’t that great, guys?” She asks in her high pitched voice.  
“Yup.” The deep voice of another man responds. “I’m Maximus,” He says. I smile at him.   
After the prepping, the prep team exits so the stylist can come in.  
“Hello, I am Tatianna, your stylist.” She shows me a tunic that seems to be spray painted silver covered in gems and jewels.   
“Ooh I love it! For the opening ceremonies, right?” I clarify. Tatianna nods.  
It’s later that night, and the opening ceremony is about to start. I’m dressed in the tunic Tatianna showed me. I’m standing in a carriage drawn by four pearly white horses with Marvel. We get a steady scream from the crowd as the horses pull us forward. I’m flattered when I hear a faint scream of “Glimmer!” from the crowd. They took the time to look at my name in the program. We roll to a stop and the screaming goes on for the other districts. Suddenly the roar of the crowd increases an insane amount and I look to see the tributes from District 12, no, it can’t be! Are they on fire? Whether they’re safe or not, the crowd is loving it. The boy seems frozen in fear while the girl is steadily waving and blowing kisses. She catches a rose as it falls and blows a kiss to the thrower, who faints at the sight of her affection. I shake my head. It doesn’t matter how much love they get at the opening ceremonies, I will be the one to win these Games!  
The next morning I head down to the training center with Marvel. After listening to the instructor, I waste no time getting to the knives. I easily take out all the computerized images running towards me. When I’m done, I turn around and see all the tributes looking at me. The careers seem overjoyed, and everyone else looks terrified.  
I watch the other tributes practice their skills. A girl with a 5 taped on the back of her jacket catches my eye. She has red hair and is taking a memory quiz on edible bugs. I have no idea what her name is, but as I see her dart from station to station, I nickname her Swift. One thing I do know about her is this: She doesn’t seem very offensive. Not once do I see her go to a weapon station. Always making fires or edible bugs.   
As training ends for the day, I am escorted back to my room and I take a shower, even though I’ve already showered today. When dinner arrives at the table, Marvel and I gorge ourselves, while everyone else eats moderately. Gloss gives us some advice that I already know.  
“You must get to know the other careers and form a bond with them before the games.” He says firmly. I nod. Tomorrow I’m going to talk to the girls from 2 and 4.   
Morning comes before I know it, and so does training.   
“What should we work on today?” Nemo asks.   
“Hmm…archery.” Clove says. The boys are off doing whatever they’re doing, so we head to the bows. Clove aggressively shoots at the dummy, landing one in the arm. Nemo gives it a try and she’s no better.  
“Here, let me.” I say and take the bow from Nemo. I string the arrow and shoot. I miss the dummy.   
“Wow, that was great.” I hear Marvel behind me.   
Shut up, asshole!” I jokingly yell at him and we laugh.   
“Stop joking and look over there.” Clove says and points at the weight lifting section. The District 12 boy has a hundred pound weight in his hand.  
“What’s he gonna do with that?” Clove asks, smirking. We’re all taken by surprise when he throws it and lands it right in the rack of spears.   
“He’s amazing.” Nemo says, admiringly.   
“Should we invite him into the career pack?” Marvel asks.   
“Let’s talk with Salton and Cato.” I say. I know they would be mad to be left out of an important discussion.   
After training for the day,Clove, Marvel, Cato, Nemo, Salton and I have a discussion.  
“I don’t know, Peeta just doesn’t seem like a career.” Clove says. I nod in agreement.  
“He’s really strong though.” Salton says.   
“Let’s see if he shows any potential in the interview or his training score.” Marvel says. We agree on that.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3, tributes take Gamemaker evaluation and interview with Ceasar Flickerman

Chapter 3  
On the third day of training, we’re all ushered to the dining area where everyone waits for the Gamemakers to call their name. Since I’m the girl from District 1, the only person I have to wait to go ahead of me is Marvel, who is called right away. Seven minutes later, I’m being called into the gymnasium.   
“Glimmer, you may show us your skill.” The Head Gamemaker, Seneca Crane says. I pick up a knife and throw it straight at the dummy, severing his head. They all look satisfied but I decide to give them more. I continue to rapid fire at the dummy. Looking at Seneca Crane's face, I can tell I wowed him. Still, I feel like I should keep going. I might have a better day with the bows this time. I pick up a bow and string an arrow.   
I feel nervous about this, but I want to get a higher score. I shoot the arrow at the dummy, landing it inches from his head. Great. I try again, and hit the dummy’s shoulder. Wow, I’m terrible. I hope it doesn’t bring down my score too much.  
“You may go now Glimmer.” I hear Seneca say. I return my bow and walk out of the training center.   
At dinner that night, we talk about the Gamemaker evaluations.   
“What’d you do, Marvel?” I ask him.  
“Spear throwing.” He says in reply.   
“I did knife throwing.” I tell him.   
“You’re a god at it, Glimmer. Of course you did.” He says.  
After dinner, we all head to the sitting room and the tv flicks on with the seal of the Capitol to greet us. Marvel’s first and we all clap seeing his nine. When I pull an eight, there is slightly less clapping. Cato and Clove get 10s, like the great fighters they are, and Salton got a seven, so not too bad. When we see Nemo got a nine, Marvel and I are taken aback, as Nemo often seems a bit weak.  
I sit through the rest of the scores, bored. I do see a young little girl from District 11 that scored a seven. That’s a great score for her age. The girl that stole the show in the opening ceremonies scored an eleven! Eleven! She makes Hunger Games history!   
“How’d she do that?” Tatianna asks.   
“I don’t know.” Marvel says quietly. All we do know is that Katniss Everdeen, girl on fire, is the one that needs to die.   
Tonight is the night of opening ceremonies. Caesar Flickerman is talking loudly and friendly to the crowd. I can’t hear the introduction but I can hear him calling my name.   
“Let’s see if she does indeed shine, let’s have a warm round of applause, for Glimmer!” He moves his arm towards my entryway, and I strut on to the stage. 

“Why have you always wanted to be here, what are your strengths, what are your weaknesses, and how do you feel about the competition?” Caesar rapid fire questions.   
“Well, ever since I was a little kid I had watched these Games, and I would see someone kill someone else,” Marvel started to answer. “And I just thought, that’s me.” He said. After his interview, I stop listening until we get partway through the interview of this little twelve year old from District 11. She is dressed in a gossamer dress with wings, and she almost flies to Caesar.   
“So, Rue, what would your greatest strength in the arena be?” Caesar asks her.   
“I’m very hard to catch.” She says, shaking. “And if they can’t catch me, they can’t kill me. So don’t count me out.” Rue told him and the audience.   
“I wouldn’t in a million years.” Caesar says supportingly.   
“Aww… that poor child.” I see the girl sitting in front of me say.  
“Well, you’re both going to be dead in a week, so I wouldn’t get too sappy.” I tell her coldly.  
“Ok, God.” She says. I look at the program in my hands. I trace my finger down to District 7. Mable and Aspen are the tributes. What stupid names. How would you like to be named after a plant?   
“You know her as the girl on fire! We know her as Katniss Everdeen!” Caesar’s yelling interrupts my thoughts. Ugh, what a stupid nickname. I hope someone uses that against her someday. Of course, she only has a few days left.   
“So, Katniss, the Capitol must be quite a change from District 12. What’s impressed you the most since you’ve arrived here?” She takes a moment to answer.  
“The lamb stew.” She says almost sheepishly. Caesar laughs at her lame joke, and so does most of the audience.   
“The one with the dried plums?” Caesar asks. Katniss nods. “Oh, I eat it by the bucketful.” He turns sideways and places a hand on his stomach. “It doesn’t show, does it?” The audience yells cheers of encouragement at him.   
“Now, Katniss, when you came out in the opening ceremonies, my heart actually stopped. What did you think about that costume?” He asks her. She looks at someone in the audience and then answers.  
“You mean after I got over my fear of being burned alive?” She asks. A big laugh comes from the audience and Caesar.   
I start tuning them out by then. I only notice she’s doing a twirl when the audience starts oohing and aahing. I look over to them to see Katniss twirling around and giggling. Ugh, it makes me sick.   
Anyway, then her District partner comes on and confesses his love for Katniss. When will people ever learn to shut up about who they love or care about?  
But that means he must be close to Katniss and can get us close to her in the arena. He’s definitely joining the career group.


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tributes are released into the arena

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (WARNING: kinda graphic violence)

Chapter 4  
I can’t sleep, I’m way too excited. I get to work with Marvel and our friends to kill people! In a few days or a week, I’ll be at a beautiful house in Victor’s Village. Lace and Satin and Marble, my friends, will come visit me a lot. It’ll be amazing!  
Dawn arrives, bringing Claudia with it to wake me. I stretch and yawn as I walk to the table to have a very large breakfast.   
“So, Marvel and Glimmer, today is the day! You will go into the arena and kill other children! How fun!” Claudia points out the obvious.   
“Glimmer, I know you’ll do great!” Cashmere says and pats my hand. I smile.  
“Marvel, you will win! I’ll see you soon!” Gloss says to Marvel, as if he is competing with Cashmere. Cashmere rolls her eyes.  
“Ok, Glimmer. Time to go to the Launch Room and get dressed!” Tatianna comes in and tells me. I leap up and follow her out just as Lilith comes to take Marvel. “Now remember Glimmer, I have no idea what’s in this bag and I did not have any part in choosing the outfit.” She tells me and leads me to the roof of the training center. There I am injected with the tracker and I go up to sit in the hovercraft with Tatianna to go to the Launch Rooms and arena.   
I am sitting in the hovercraft with eleven of the other tributes. The other eleven are in the other hovercraft. To my left sits the boy from District 9 and to my right is Cato. We fly over to where the arena is. We all step out of the hovercraft and our stylists are waiting for us. They walk us each individually to our separate Launch Rooms.   
Tatianna takes out a pale green blouse, plain beige pants, sturdy dark belt, a hooded jacket lined with black material designed to reflect my own body heat, and sturdy brown hiking boots.  
“What do you think?” I ask, looking in the mirror.  
“I think this is a good outfit.” She says, resting her hands on my shoulders. That’s something my mother used to do. I smile and soak it all in. I’ll really be going to the Games and representing my District! I want to make them proud. Suddenly, a female voice distracts me.  
“Thirty seconds.” It says calmly. I almost skip to the tube with excitement. Tatianna wears a grin on her beautiful face. She gives me a thumbs up as the tube begins to rise. I smile as I am risen up into the arena.  
With the sun beating down on my face, it takes a minute to recognise where I am. I see woods, and a field, and a lake. But most importantly, I see the Cornucopia. And above it, the timer. 54 seconds. I position my feet to run towards it, and scan the circle for Marvel. I see him, also getting ready to run forward. I smirk, we got this in the bag.   
38 more seconds. I look ahead to see a silver knife set leaning against a sleek bow. I’m almost giddy with excitement, thinking about having those weapons in my hands.   
19 seconds now. I look around to see the other tributes. Cato and Clove look ready to attack, almost everyone else looks petrified. This is perfect.   
5 seconds. 4, 3, 2, 1! The gong sounds, and I run straight to the Cornucopia. I get there the same time as Cato and we pick over the weapons as Clove arrives. The girl from 3 is getting too close, so I throw a knife, lodging it in her skull. I high-five Marvel just as he arrives, and pull the knife from her head.   
Clove is also getting knives, I notice. That’s fine. You can never have too many. But the other tributes are seeping in, and I don’t like that. I fire an arrow at the boy from District 7, and hit him in the stomach, surprisingly. I’m not a very good shot. The boy falls to the ground and I retrieve my arrow, taking a knife and repeatedly stabbing him in the face. His eyes, nose, ears, mouth, anywhere on his face, my knife goes. Suddenly I realise I’m wasting time, and get up to see more dead bodies on the ground.   
I see a boy hiding behind a box, and throw a knife into his neck. The boy from 8, I think. Maybe. I don’t know, and I don’t care.  
“AH!” I hear a shout, and turn to watch the show. Then I’m filled with dread. It was Salton! He’s been speared in the chest.   
“Salton? Who hit you?” I ask, bending down to talk to him. He points over to the woods and mutters a number.   
“10.” He says. I look up and notice the girl from 10, thinking she can get away with this. I hurl a knife at her as hard as I can, making her fall to the ground, the knife in her back. I turn back to Salton, and his eyes are cold and dead.   
“Oh, man.” Cato says, noticing Salton.  
“Well, there’s nothing we can do about it.” Marvel says, gathering the supplies.   
“I have an idea. We should gather up our supplies and booby trap them.” Nemo says.  
“Well duh. Of course we’re gonna do that.” Clove says. Nemo just smiles.   
“Ok, everyone grab whatever you think is useful!” Cato orders. We start going through the Cornucopia. Anytime someone finds something good, they yell, “Hey, I found a mace! Or a loaf of bread, or whatever it is. Then they add it to the pyramid in the middle.   
When we’re all done going through the items, we push the leftovers in the lake. We don’t need them, but other people do, so they can’t have them.   
“But how do we booby trap it?” Marvel asks.   
“I think we should reactivate the landmines.” Cato says.  
“The landmines? Like the ones on the pedestals?” I ask, confused.  
“Yes. We get the boy from District 3, and we get him to do it for us.” He says. The rest of us nod along.   
“So, off hunting!” Clove yells, and we all grab our weapons to go hunt.


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter. Where it all ends.

Chapter 5  
The first tribute we come across is the girl from District 8. I think her name was Lea or something stupid. She kept begging for us not to kill her, but of course we did. Lover Boy’s tagging along with us now. We decided he could because he can get us to Katniss, who we must kill.  
“Shouldn’t we have heard a canon by now?” I ask, noticing the lack of noise.  
“I’d say yes. Nothing to prevent them from going in immediately.” Clove says, matter of factly.   
“Unless she isn’t dead.” Marvel says. We stop at the thought.   
“She’s dead. I stuck her myself.” Cato says forcefully. Yes, he did. Right in the abdomen.   
“Then where’s the canon?” Nemo asks.   
“Someone should go back, make sure the job’s done.” Marvel says calmly.   
“Yeah, we don’t want to have to track her down twice.” Clove agress, nodding.   
“I said she’s dead!” Cato yells.   
“We’re wasting time!” Lover Boy yells out of the blue. “I’ll go finish her and let’s move on!”   
“Go on then, Lover Boy. See for yourself.” Cato says, crossing his arms. Lover Boy leaves, his heavy tread letting us know where he is.   
“Why don’t we just kill him now and get it over with?” Marvel asks, clearly bored.  
“Let him tag along. What’s the harm? And he’s handy with that knife.” Clove tells us. Marvel nods.   
“Besides, he’s our best chance of finding her.” I remind him. Finding Katniss Everdeen, that is. The brat that scored the 11.   
“Why? You think she bought into that sappy romance stuff?” Cato asks.   
“She might have. Seemed pretty simple minded to me. Everytime I think of her spinning around in that dress, I want to puke.” Nemo says.   
“Wish we knew how she got that 11.” Marvel says longingly.   
“Bet you Lover Boy knows.” I tell him. Speak of the devil I think as Lover Boy emerges from the trees.  
“Was she dead?” Cato asks.  
“No.” BOOM! The cannon fires. “But she is now.” Lover Boy says with a smirk. I can see Cato’s muscles tighten, and I know it’s all he can do not to snap his throat right here. “Ready to move on?” Lover Boy asks.   
We all start running as day breaks. The birds are annoyingly loud, but I don’t want to waste a knife or an arrow on killing one. My weapons are for people. Suddenly, I hear a loud shout from ahead. We stop and I string an arrow and grab one of my knives. The sound comes from above. I look up, perplexed. Then I see the mockingjay. Mimicking a sound.  
“Ugh, it’s just a bird.” I say, sighing. We continue through the woods and find nobody for hours. Eventually, we decided to head back to camp. When we get back to the Cornucopia, we see no one has touched our supplies.   
“I guess they thought it was already booby-trapped.” Cato says, shrugging. We make fire just as the sun begins to go down. The orange-red flames emit a smoke, but we’re not worried. If someone comes to investigate, we can take them down easily. The sun goes down behind the horizon, and the temperature must drop 15 degrees. We cuddle up to sleep. I rest my head on Marvel’s head, and close my eyes feeling refreshed and excited.   
Suddenly the smell of smoke awakens me. I sit up to see our contained fire. But there’s more smoke somewhere. I see a huge cloud of it above the trees. I know what that means. A forest fire.   
I wake up the others to look at it. It’s not getting close to us, so we should be safe where we are.   
“Wow, there will be a ton of wounded tributes just waiting to be killed.” Cato says, grabbing his sword.   
“Wait, shouldn’t we wait for the fire to die down?” Clove asks. Cato sighs and agrees. We go back to sleep, and when we wake up in the morning the fire is gone.   
“Come on, then. Find to kill more people.” Nemo says, leading the way. We walk through the forest, and after a few hours we come across another lake. We take a break to refill our water bottles and then we see it. Katniss Everdeen, rubbing her calf in the lake.  
“Hey! It’s her!” Marvel yells, and we all start across the lake. She has a head start, and she climbs up a tree. She’s about twenty feet high by the time we make it to the base.   
“How’s everything with you?” She asks, smiling down at us.  
“Well enough.” Cato says. “Yourself?”  
“It’s been a bit warm for my taste.” She tells us. I want her dead right now. “The air’s better up here, why don’t you come on up?” She teases us.   
“Think I will.” Cato says, about to climb ub.  
“Here, take this, Cato.” I tell him, giving him by bow and arrows. He declines.   
“No,” He pushes away my bow. “I’ll do better with my sword.” He says, and starts to climb.   
Cato is just beginning when Katniss scurries higher like a squirrel. Cato’s branch suddenly breaks, and he comes flailing to the ground. He gets right back on his feet, though. Persistent. Determined.   
“Here, let me.” I say. I’m big, but a lot lighter than Cato. I start to scale the tree, but the branches start cracking under my weight so I come back down. We look up at Katniss, and she must be eighty feet high by now. We regroup and start arguing.   
“Clove can do it, she’s smaller.” Cato tries to convince us. One look at Clove’s muscle mass makes me shake my head.   
“Nemo then.” Cato says, persistent to get someone up there.  
“Nemo’s too tall. She’s skinny, but too tall to climb a tree well.” Clove says. I have to agree.   
“Oh, let her stay up there. It’s not like she’s going anywhere. We’ll deal with her in the morning.” Lover Boy interrupts the conversation.  
“Fine then.” Cato says, and we start to gather sticks for a fire as the sun starts to go down. We’re right under Katniss’s tree, so if she starts to get away, we’ll know.   
“Glimmer, you’re staying guard. In an hour, wake up Marvel. Marvel, wake up Nemo, Nemo wake up me, and I’ll wake up Clove to take the last shift.” Cato says, laying down by the fire. The sun has completely gone away now, so I sit up, leaning against the tree.   
I don’t realise it, but fatigue is overcoming me, and I fall asleep. I wake up to screams.  
“To the lake! TO THE LAKE!” I hear. I look up to see Cato running away and shouting. I feel a sharp pain in my neck. A sting. Another sting, down by my ankle. So much pain.  
It must be Tracker Jackers! I try to escape, but they swarm down on me. Their buzz is overwhelming, and all the stings cause me to fall to the ground. I try to bat them away with my bow, but they continue to sting me. I twitch frantically. It’s unbearable. I scream, and they fly into my mouth, stinging the inside of my throat, my tongue, the inside of my cheeks. I feel like dying. What if I do die? No, no no! I have to win these Games. But I can’t. I just can’t. I wish I could, but I can’t.   
There are so many, too many for me to handle. I can’t bat them away, there are too many. I give up and let the Tracker Jackers take me. I look around and see Nemo going through something similar to me. I smirk. If I’m not winning these Games, I want Marvel to. Marvel deserves to win.   
The End


End file.
